The Daughter of A Legend
by WritingEqualsEscape
Summary: Julia used to live her life in a cycle. Starbucks. Shoplift. Move homes. Repeat. However, when she's introduced to her multi-billionaire Father, her cycle gets utterly shattered-for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of The End**

 **Julia**

"Mom, can we please stop?" I question as my Mother takes the exit off the highway-after nine hours of nonstop driving. My eyes skim the signs around and I notice that we're heading to no place other than New York City. Fun... hoorah... yippee...

I would be more excited, but this whole 'moving' experience isn't really too abnormal for the two of us. For as long as I could remember, it's always just been me and her driving around from state to state looking for someone to hire her as a news reporter. I've never really remembered a time when we actually stayed in one place, especially since my Mother has quite the reputation for being a slut. It was a little bit too common to find her sleeping with her cohost-married or not, man or lady. That usually caused us to move around a little bit more than a family in the army.

I sigh when she doesn't even try to reply, it's impossible to get to her sometimes. Sometimes, I think she's just trapped in her own little world of Mom-ville, which inhabits her and her alone since God knows that she doesn't have the time for anyone, especially a kid. She drives into big city as I check myself out in the car mirror. I look strangely like my Mother, with our shared fierce blonde hair and harsh, almost metallic silver toned eyes. However, my skin is a little more tanned than her's and, unlike her, I do happen to think more things through.

A sudden jolt rocks the entire car and I immediately grip the arm rests a little bit harder. But my Mother, ever the optimist, just continues to drive as if the car coming to the brink of breaking down is _normal_.

"Mom, you know, I do want to make it to my seventeenth birthday." I state with an eye roll, but my Mother only glares at me before looking back at the road. I sigh and push some blond hair behind my ear, slowly waiting for my Mom to find one of the bajillion of the hotels inside NYC so we can make our stay.

I kind of doze off for a while, that when I'm once again alert of our surroundings, its only to see that we've parked right smack in front of the Avengers Tower. I raise my eyebrows, she's going for big gigs now? I didn't even know that the Avengers were looking for their own personal news reporter. I glance over to my Mother and stare into her features.

She's a million times more beautiful than me with her curvy figure and mischievous look in her eyes, all at the age of 34. You can easily see why so many people hired her just from her looks alone, but, when she wants to be, she can also be outgoing, polite, and just a little bit of a tease. When she wants to be of course, which is always right when a camera lens falls onto her face.

I quickly notice that we're blocking an entire lane of the road and my ears get filled with curses from various New Yorkers. But, as always, my Mother honestly gives no fucks and leaves the car before she walks up to the building. But before she manages to get within five feet of the Avengers Compound, a sudden force field blocks her way.

"Let me in." She orders, as if she had some sort of power. I stifle my laughter, my eyes glowing with amusement as I shook my head at her childish actions before my stomach growls. I wonder if there's a Starbucks nearby...

"I'm sorry, Miss." A female, British voice responds. "There are no visitors allowed into the Avengers Tower at this time." she states as I begin to feel bad for the AI. She obviously doesn't know what the type of person my Mother is.

"Tell Tony Stark that I'm Samantha Lionstone." My Mother complains, as if there's some sort of value to our family name. If anything, the very name should make Tony Stark want to refuse us even more. I check my phone, desperate to pass the time as the sound of furious honks and foul words from drivers continue to litter my ears. I'm surprised there are still so many people who live in NYC, after all, isn't there, like, a bajillion villains who attack every Sunday.

As if my Mother struck a nerve, the force field disappears. My Mother gives a smirk in satisfaction as I roll my eyes. They must be hiring for some News Reporter. I feel bad for the Avengers, my Mother is obviously trying to sleep with at least one of them. Probably Thor, for all I know.

Before my Mother goes in, however, she turns around and raises an eyebrow, as if she's saying _What the fuck are you waiting for?_ I roll my eyes and quickly exit the twenty year old van.

I'm not exactly dressed to see the Avengers. My blond hair is a complete mess. All I'm wearing are converse shoes, faded boyfriend jeans, and a black shirt. I wish my Mother told me that we were seeing actual legends so I could actually prepare a little bit better. Still, I quickly run over to her while quickly patting down my hair, wanting to look at least a little presentable before we both entered the building.

I don't really know what to expect, but I wish that we could at least explore the famous building a little bit. I know that the Avengers don't really use it anymore and it's more of just a very luxerious home to Tony Stark, with maybe a few priceless, Avenger trinkets lying around, but that doesn't make it any les cool.

However, instead of being able to explore the famous building, me and my Mother were only met by Tony Stark's face.

His dark brown hair was ruffled and messy, making me feel slightly better and less self-conscious about mine. His skin is tanned and his eyes were so serious, it almost took me back a little bit. Unlike how I practically always see him on the TV, with a suit all casual, professional and fun-like, he wore a simple grey shirt and black sweatpants. His hands were stained in what looked like oil and were crossed, only adding to that sort of disapproving parent vibe he had going on.

His eyes glance briefly over to Mother, before he stares at me. His stare is so nerve racking and uncomfortable, that it baffles my mind that this is the same person who I see constantly on TV. He doesn't seem like the same friendly, small talk, likable genius that I've always envisioned him to be. His eyes continue to linger on my own, making it so that I'm the first to break the uncomfortable stare by checking my phone, suddenly feeling desperate to escape the building I at first was excited to enter. Knowing my Mother, she's probably going to seduce him or something, and despite all the times I've seen her do it, it still manages to make me want to bleach my ears every time.

"What do you want, Samantha?" He questions, his question straight to the point as my Mother simply gives him a tight lipped smile before opening her purse and taking out a folder of paper. Her hastily put together resume I guess. I'm surprised that she's not showing nearly as much cleavage as she usually does.. and that Tony Stark actually knows my Mother's name.

"Here's everything. Her birth certificate, passport, hell, I even have her fucking report cards." She states as Mr. Stark simply stares at the folder but doesn't touch it. Suddenly, the seriousness in his dark brown eyes suddenly turns to plain and utter fear as he stares back at her. Her arm is still outreached, and my Mother's mysterious grey eyes not even blinking as her face twitches. Suddenly, the beauty seemed to have been stripped of her features and for a moment, she looks utterly and completely psychotic.

"What are you giving me this for?" He asks, his voice shaking as my Mother shoves the files into his arms before taking a step back, looking a little… relieved. Confusion bubbles up in my chest, what the hell is she doing? What's happening? This doesn't seem like a job interview.

"I'm done, Tony." Mom states and runs her hands through her hair. "I've spent what's supposed to be the best years of my life raising this… this ungrateful brat. It's your turn now."

"No…" Tony states as the files within the folder begin to fall out. I glance down at one of them and see the name. Juliette Esmeray Lionstone. My name. Suddenly, my heart is beating harder and harder within my chest. I don't know what's happening, but whatever is, I know it can't be good. Tony rushes towards her receding figure, his eyes full of desperation. "No, you don't understand. I can't raise her, not now! I'll… I'll give you more money! I'll give you a job, a house, anything!"

"Well listen up, neither can I! I need to live my life without her!" She yells back and gives him the middle finger.

"No, please, Samantha!" Tony Stark yells back. His voice turns soft as he looks back at me. Frankly, I never thought the first time meeting my idol would be in such a weird situation. "Does… Does she even know who I am?"

My Mother slowly turns around, one hand on the door and the other resting by her side. She briefly glances at Tony, before turning her head to me and smiling. A sickly-sweet smile that you know means she's up to no good.

"Sweetie, this is Tony Stark, your Father. But that's not really that important, what is important, is the fact that I'm done with you, Julia. You're going to live with your Father now. Good bye, darling."

* * *

 **Soooo I severely disliked the last version I made of this story, so I decided to rewrite it! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Emily :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk Billionaires**

 **Julia**

Whenever I asked my mother anything about my father, she would always give me the exact same response.

"He was an asshole that I hooked up with during an interview. The condom didn't work."

To be honest, the answer was a lot more believable than if she said something like, 'Tony Stark', to which, now that I think about it, she did say that to me a couple of times, but I never really believed her. It was like she was saying something like, 'Your uncle is Santa Claus!'. It just isn't very believable.

I watch my Mother slip past the door of the building before entering the twenty year old van and beginning to driving to who knows where. My eyes continue to stare at the van as it makes a swift turn and disappears from my view, leaving me frozen as I blink frantically, still trying to comprehend what the actual hell is happening. My eyes flicker from the door back to Tony Stark as I shake my head and get down on my knees to pick up my spilled papers and report cards, my cheeks getting a hot red blush of embarrassment rush through them.

"I'm so sorry." I mumble as I pick up all of my report cards first, desperate to hide the horrible grades from him. "Obviously, my Mom had a little bit too much to drink today…"

I start rambling before standing back up and gently tugging at the folder that still stands in his hands. He seems flabbergasted at what happened, probably at the amount of pure disrespect that he had just received. Embarrassment hits my face yet again as I realize just how much my Mom just embarrassed me in front of this billionaire genius dude. What was she thinking? What made her think that dropping me off to _Tony Stark_ and telling him the lie that _I'm his kid,_ would be a good thing?

I'm sort of hoping for Stark to, like, laugh it off and tell me to go on with my day. Or maybe give me some small talk about how family is tough. Or even just ask me to leave. But he doesn't do anything, he just stands there, completely still and in shock as I give him a nervous smile and gently tug at the files once again, which seems to finally snap him out of his state of mind and look back at me, still not saying a word.

"So, um, sorry for wasting your time… uh, Mr. Avenger Sir or, Mr. Stark, I guess, it was, like, totally nice to meet you and everything." I finally manage to snag my files out of his hand, a nervous smile appearing on my face as I casually hold up my phone and say the first thing on my mind. "Can I… Can I, like, take a selfie with you?"

I feel like a total Avengers fan-girl, just like one of the many girls at my school, but can anyone really blame me? When you meet a dude who saved the world a million times, you'd probably want to document the adventure too. I imagine how I'm going to retell the story, 'Yeah, I met Tony Stark. How? Oh, my Mom got a little too drunk and told him that I was his daughter. Yeah, crazy, right?"

In truth, I don't really know the Avengers that well. As long as the world isn't destroyed or anything, I really don't exactly care too much about what they do, but it's still pretty damn cool to meet one of the founding members.

When Stark doesn't respond to my question, I feel the heat of embarrassment take over my entire body once more as I put the phone down and feel as if I'm overstepping his boundaries. So, I casually take a step towards the door, the awkwardness in the room a little too much for me to take.

"Or, I could just, like, leave. I guess you don't really, like, want me here and it's weird…" I don't know why I'm rambling like this, but I am. I guess my nerves are getting the better of me, it's not everyday you meet Iron Man.

But before I have the chance to slip through the door and die of embarrassment, I feel a warm hand wrap around my wrist, making me flinch.

"Wait!" Stark speaks up and I instantly turn around and jiggle my phone near my head.

"Ouuu, you changed your mind about the picture?" I question, my eyes bright as Stark blinks at my question before he lets go of my wrist and wipes his eyes with his hands. He seems tired, very, very tired, that I feel bad for bothering him.

"No, no, no…" He replied and opened his eyes. "Listen, I know that this is crazy, but you… you are my daughter."

There's a bit of silence that echoed after he said that. Actually, not a little bit, a lot. Like, a little bit too much. I think it was because he wanted to give me time to think or something, but the only thought that ran through my mind was if Stark did drugs. What if his ark reactor or whatever is in his chest is affecting his brain? Like, it's not pumping enough oxygen to it or something? So maybe he just liked that little sniff of cocaine every now and then. Man, he would be such a bad role model for kids...

I expect him to start laughing or something and go all like, 'JK, now get the hell out of my house' or something along those lines, but he looks so serious, so straight forward, that it's kind of freaking me out. No, it's really, really freaking me out, that only one word slips through my mouth.

"Whaa…?" Okay, technically, it isn't really a word, but still.

I think that Stark went on with this huge explanation or whatever, but for the first time in my life, everything seemed to get silenced. I could no longer hear cars honking in the key of F, the sound of footsteps marching on the cold concrete, or even the random conversations happening outside of the buildings almost soundproof walls. For the first time, all I can hear is the sound of my heart beating harder and harder and all I could see was Tony Stark's mouth move swiftly.

I did, however, manage to catch the end of what he was saying. "…alright?"

I nod swiftly at his one word that I was able to catch and he awkwardly patted me on the back before he handed me the random files in his hand and awkwardly continued. "It was nice to finally meet you, Juliette."

"Oh yeah, you too," I replied, mostly out of habit. I casually moved to walk away, kind of scared onto how we place our lives in the hands of a bunch of drug-influenced billionaires, when Stark speaks up.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" He questions as I spin around and shake my head.

"Not one." I respond and Tony groans before he begins to repeat himself.

"Listen, I can't raise a daughter, at least, not now. There's so many things going on with the Avengers and the media… It just wouldn't look good for the press for me or you. So here's the plan, I'll give you, like, a couple hundred thousand dollars every month and you do what you need to do. We keep this on the down low from the media, and maybe meet up once every couple of months. Alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah." I reply, remembering ever so slightly about how Tony Stark once was titled, 'The Alcoholic Billionaire' in a magazine one year. Ah, yes, makes sense. "Crystal clear." I continue and press my back against the door and continue to nod at him. "Get sober soon, Stark."

"Oh, for Gods sake…" Stark mumbled as I shoved open the door, letting the fresh, New York City air sway through my body as I frantically begin to walk away. Something about this entire thing is just… just creeping me out. "I'm not drunk!"

I continue walking frantically away from Stark, my feet moving swiftly as I occasionally glance behind me to see him rushing through the crowds. I hate how he's just acting like this, isn't he suppose to be some sort of genius? This is preposterous and just… just so crazy. I attempt to run through the busy, rush hour crowd and when I turn around, it's to realize that people seem to be clearing the way for the billionaire. Stark easily catches up to me and wraps a hand around my wrist, catching the attention of dozens as he speaks up.

"Let's go back to the tower-" He mumbled and I just lost it.

"LISTEN, I'M NOT YOUR KID!" I scream at him, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. Someone even flashes a camera and someone who seemed like a news reporters runs up to Stark before peppering him with a million and half questions.

"Oh God…" Tony mumbled underneath his breath.

* * *

 **How do you like the retelling of this story? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **Love you, xoxo,**

 **~Emily**


End file.
